What now?
by CaraB
Summary: Set after Blame Booze And Melville 5.21, but before A House Is Not A Home 5.22. What would have happened if it wasn't a false alarm? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, I think the season 6 finale is proof of that.

Summary: Set after Blame Booze And Melville (5.21), but before A House Is Not A Home (5.22). What would have happened if it wasn't a false alarm?

Lorelai sat in her Jeep trying to process all that had just happened. She was so sure that it had just been a false alarm, and now she knew the truth. She, Lorelai Gilmore, was pregnant again. She had to tell Luke, but she didn't know how. They hadn't ever talked about having kids, she wasn't even sure he wanted kids.

Lorelai put the car in drive and started driving back to Stars Hollow, as she drove she thought back on the past few weeks. That day in the hospital when Martha was born, she was positive it was just a false alarm and she quickly forgot about it. About a week later she realized that the apple cravings still hadn't stopped, she hadn't thought much about it, maybe Luke was finally rubbing off on her. When a few more weeks past and she was still have the cravings and was now very, very late she knew something was up. She had gone to the doctor's to get tested, she needed to know for sure.

Well now she knew, she would admit to a little part of her being excited. After all, it was hers and Luke's baby and what could be better than that? Right now though she was scared; scared to tell Luke, scared to tell her parents, scared to tell Rory, scared to have everything change. For once in her life everything seemed to be going right, and now it was all about to change.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely had time to notice that she was now pulling into her driveway, how she managed to get home she didn't know, she was surprised she hadn't ended up in Canada or something.

She got out of her car and walked inside her house, after pausing for a minute in her living room she started walking around the house. Where was she going to put a baby? There was no room here, and she couldn't move this was her home, and Rory's home.

The light on the answering machine was blinking, indicating that she had a new message. She listened to it and found that it was Luke, he was coming to pick her up at 7 for their date that night. "Okay Lorelai," she thought to herself, "You've got 3 hours, you can pull yourself together."

Three hours flew by, and Lorelai still hadn't figured out what she was going to say. Her biggest fear was that he would leave, just like Chris. She couldn't handle that again, couldn't handle being a single mom with a kid whose dad didn't care enough to be around. Almost everything in her said that Luke wouldn't do that, he wasn't like that, but there was still that small part of her that was terrified.

She heard Luke knocking on the door and she went to answer it, he smiled at her and greeted her with a kiss and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Lorelai broke down in tears and Luke quickly pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her even though he had no idea what was wrong. Lorelai said nothing; she just clung tightly to him.

They stood there like that for a few moments until her tears finally stopped. Luke said nothing until Lorelai pulled back and wiped her eyes, he placed a hand on her cheek and gently asked, "Lorelai, what's wrong?"

For the first time in her life, Lorelai couldn't seem to find the words. She moved back into Luke's arms and sighed, "Nothing's wrong, it's just… I…" She paused, frustrated with herself, "I just wanted this moment to be so perfect, I was trying to think of a cute way to tell you, but I think I've thoroughly messed that up."

Luke lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "Wanted what to be perfect? Lorelai, what's going on?"

She knew she just had to tell him, "Luke, I went to the doctor's today--"

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Luke said before she could finish her sentence.

"I'm fine, it's just that I'm... well, I guess we are going to have a baby."

Luke stood in complete shock, "A-a baby? You mean you're…"

"Pregnant," Lorelai said, finishing his sentence.

"Wow, that's just wow." Luke said as he moved inside the door, into the living room, and sat on the couch.

Lorelai shut the door and quickly followed behind him, "Luke?"

He looked up at her, "Lorelai do you realize what this means?"

"I am familiar with the concept," Lorelai said trying to lighten the mood.

Luke ignored her comment and continued, "We're going to be parents, you and me, together." Luke pulled Lorelai down onto the couch beside him and she laid back into his arms. Luke placed both of his hands on her stomach; "We have a baby in there."

Lorelai put her hands on top of Luke's, "Yeah, we do. Does this mean you're happy about it?"

"Of course I'm happy, it's a little unexpected, but it's still great." Luke held her a little tighter, "Are you happy about it?"

Lorelai laid her head back against Luke's chest, "Yeah, I really am. It's just a little scary, things are going to be very different from now on."

"A bad different?"

"Not bad different, just different, different." Lorelai laughed, "Do you think that's the most anyone has ever said different in one sentence?"

Luke suddenly became very serious, "Lorelai why were you so upset before?"

Lorelai tried to pretend it was nothing, "My hormones are just a little crazy that's all."

"Lorelai." Luke said, he clearly didn't believe her.

She tensed up a little, "I just don't want to lose you. I want you to be around for everything, I want my baby to have a daddy."

Luke moved so that he was facing her, "Lorelai I will never, ever leave you. I know what happened with Christopher, but that's not me. I want to be around for every second. In fact, I will be around for every second, I'll be around so much you'll wish that I would leave."

"I'll always want you around." Lorelai said. They moved back into their previous position with both of their hands on Lorelai's stomach.

"Do you think we can make this work?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"I know we can," Luke kissed Lorelai's head and they sat in a comfortable silence. After a few moments Luke had a thought, "So when do we get to feel it move?"

Lorelai let out a little laugh, "Not for awhile babe, I'm only a few weeks pregnant."

They fell back into their comfortable silence, just enjoying each others presence and thinking about the new presence that would soon be making it's way into their lives. It was going to be challenging, there was no doubt about that, but they knew that in the end it would all work out.

A/N: This is just something I've had in mind since I saw Blame Booze And Melville. Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
